


À la Plage

by Ely_Baby



Series: The Blossom and the Dragon [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/pseuds/Ely_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr and Mrs Zabini are on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À la Plage

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [QueenBtchoftheUniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBtchoftheUniverse).

The sun was hot, the water was clear, and the sand was soft under Pansy's feet. She opened her book and curled on the beach lounger under the parasol.

"You aren’t going to get tanned if you don't lie in the sun," quipped Blaise.

She stuck out her tongue to him. "Thank you, genius," she replied.

Blaise grinned at his wife. "How long since you’ve been to the beach?"

She smiled languidly and whispered, "Too long."

And it had been too long indeed, for she had only been a child. And it had never been France, anyway.

_Not with Blaise._


End file.
